Starzilla's Magix: The Last Realm
by Starzilla
Summary: Bloom accidentally shrinks Ethan and a family of explorers into the size of a fairy, and she and her friends take them to the realm of Magix. Now they have to work together to save Magix from the newly-released evil spirit, Pitch! R&R!
1. Cast

**Starzilla's Magix: The Last Realm**

**AN: After seeing the trailer for Dreamworks' new movie _Rise of the Guardians_, I decided to make the villain of that movie my new Hexxus! Add that to the fact that I rediscovered this childhood gem once more, and I came up with a random group of guys to join Zak. :D I own nothing but my OCs and enjoy this reboot!**

**Cast**

Crysta-Bloom (_Winx Club_)

Extras-Ryan (Kinghuffman's OC as a falcon), Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora (_Winx Club_)

Zak-Ethan AKA Batthan

Extras w/Ethan-Rick O'Connell, Evy O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, and Jonathan (_The Mummy_ series)

Batty Koda-Earthworm Jim

Extras w/Jim-Peter Puppy and Princess What's-her-Name (_Earthworm Jim_)

Hexxus-Pitch (_Rise of the Guardians_)

Magi Lune-ideas open!

Pips-Sky (_Winx Club_)

Crysta's dad-Gru (_Despicable Me_)

Extras w/Gru-Margot, Edith, and Agnes (_Despicable Me_, as Bloom's cousins)

Beetle Boys-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Goanna-Van Helsing (as a werewolf)

Tony and Ralph-ideas open!


	2. Life is a Magic Thing

**Starzilla's Magix: The Last Realm**

**Cast**

**Molly C. Quinn as Bloom**

**Amy Gross as Stella**

**Alejandra Reyonso as Flora**

**Keke Palmer as Layla**

**Romi Dames as Musa**

**Morgan Drecker as Tecna**

**Jason Griffith as Ethan**

**Brendan Fraser as Rick O'Connell**

**Rachel Weisz as Evy O'Connell**

**John Hannah as Jonathan Carnahan**

**Freddie Boath as Alex O'Connell**

**Dan Castelanetta as Earthworm Jim**

**Jeff Bennett as Peter Puppy**

**Kath Soucie as Princess What's-her-Name**

**Debbie Reynolds as Charlotte**

**Matt Shively as Sky**

**Townsend Coleman as Michaelangelo**

**Rob Paulsen as Raphael**

**Barry Gordon as Donatello**

**Cam Clarke as Leonardo**

**Steve Carrell as Gru**

**Mirando Cosgrove as Margot**

**Dana Gaier as Edith**

**Elsie Fisher as Agnes**

**Matt Hill as Ed**

**Samuel Vincent as Edd**

**Tony Sampson as Eddy**

**Hugh Jackman as Van Helsing**

**and Jude Law as Pitch**

**Ch. 1**

Our story begins with cave paintings depicting tiny figures interacting with animals and humans.

_Our world was much larger then. The forest that housed our realm went on forever. We immortals have a special connection to all living things, but our closest friends were human mortals. But then, sometimes as it happens, the balance of nature shifted._

Suddenly, a volcano erupts, releasing black smoke and a shadowy figure.

_And Pitch, the very spirit of destruction and darkness, rose up from the bowels of the earth and rained down his poison. The forest was nearly destroyed. Many lives were lost, and the mortals fled in fear, never to return. Most think they didn't survive._

As the shadow hovered over the chaos, pleased with his handiwork, he was suddenly attacked by darts of light. He was soon encased into a large, black tree.

_It was by calling upon the magical forces of nature that I was able to trap Pitch inside an enchanted tree and saved Magix._

We cut to the present day, where a gray spider with blue eyes was telling the story inside a tree. Her name was Charlotte A. Cavatica, the wisest creature in the rainforest world of Magix.

"Now, this is why it is so important to learn the secrets of nature's magic," Charlotte informed her students, which consisted of six fairies and a Peregrine falcon named Ryan. The first fairy had long red hair, a blue halter top, a matching skirt, and blue wings. Her name was Bloom.

The second fairy had blonde hair in pigtails, an orange one-shoulder top, a matching skirt, and blue wings. Her name was Stella.

The third fairy wore a purple helmet over fuchsia hair, and she wore a purple jumpsuit and green digital wings. Her name was Tecna.

The fourth fairy had tan skin, tawny hair, green wings, and a pink dress. Her name was Flora.

The fifth fairy had dark skin and curly hair, and she wore a green one-shoulder top, a matching skirt, and pale wings. Her name was Layla.

The sixth fairy wore her black hair in pigtails, purple headphones over her ears, blue wings, and a red one-shoulder dress. Her name was Musa.

"I won't be around forever, so you better learn to-" Charlotte continued, then she stopped when she noticed that Bloom wasn't paying attention. "Bloom?"

Bloom turned to face her. "Yes?"

"That is why it is so important to learn the secrets of-" Charlotte tried to say again, but she caught Bloom staring outside again. "Bloom!"

"Charlotte, yes!" Bloom cried, snapping to attention. "The secrets...well, everything's all right now, since you trapped him in that tree and everything. Thanks for the lesson, Charlotte. We'll see you later, okay? Bye!" With that, Bloom and her friends flew out of Charlotte's tree and into the rainforest.

As they flew, Ryan told Bloom, "You should really pay attention to Charlotte. You'll never know when we'll have to-"

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Hey!"

"Sky!" Bloom said, recognizing the voice. She then heard an ocarina playing, and she traced it to a bush.

While Bloom investigated, she didn't notice an immortal floating behind her. He had long blonde hair, and he wore blue/cream armor and a matching cape. His name was Sky.

To play a joke, Flora made some flowers appear magically, and she stuffed them into Sky's ocarina. She giggled while an annoyed Sky shook the flowers out.

"Y'know, I can't help but notice that you're spending more time with Charlotte than you do with me," Sky told Bloom.

"Well, what can I learn from you?" Bloom asked playfully. She started to fly away, but Sky briefly took her hand. When she broke away, she flew off, with Sky and her friends trailing behind her.

**When the sleepy planet comes alive**

**And I wake up in the warm sunlight**

The fairies flew past a tree where a family of lemurs were sleeping. A bird woke them up when he shakes some drops of water on them.

**There's a simple harmony to life**

**A magic thing**

At a nearby pond, two flamingos named Pinky and Terry got startled by Bloom's greeting, "Hey, guys!"

**Then I walk among the flowers and trees**

**And I feel the earth beneath my feet**

**And I remember that the air we breathe**

**Is a magic thing**

Sky flew over to a monkey and swiped his piece of fruit before the monkey could take a bite. But Bloom shoved the fruit into Sky's face, making him drop it. The monkey grinned when he got his fruit back.

**Life is a magic thing**

**Yeah yeah**

**Life is a magic thing**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

The fairies and Ryan continued on, and they zoomed past four turtles. One wore a red mask, the second wore an orange mask, the third wore a purple mask, and the fourth wore a blue mask. Their names were Raphael, Michelangelo AKA Mikey, Donatello, and Leonardo respectively, and together, they were known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

After getting nearly knocked off the tree, the TMNT got onto their flying surfboards and flew after them. "Cowabunga!" Mikey cheered. But they ended up crashing into a tree.

The fairies, meanwhile, flew into some bushes and found their forest home.

**Life is a magic thing**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

The TMNT finally caught up to the group, but then Bloom started to fly away from the group, heading for the treetops.

"Bloom, stop!" Sky called out.

But it was too late. Bloom was already at the canopy, where a discovery waited for her.

Me: _Okay, that's the first chapter, everybody!_

Batty: _Sweet! Wait, why are we here again?_

Me: _Well, I needed to let readers know about a couple of things. First, this involves our villain. Instead of having him first emerge as a creepy blob, I was thinking that maybe he could start out as a Heartless...or something like that._

Batty: _And what else?_

Me: _Another change would be that instead of singing "Toxic Love (sorry, fangirls!)," Pitch could do "Snuff Out the Light," a deleted song from the Emperor's New Groove. It just suits him better for some reason._

Batty: _Last I checked, I thought that you were having those guys from Mission Impossible 2 appear in this._

Me: _Yeah, I did, but I didn't really think that it would work well. That's mainly because there would be two Ethans: Batthan and Ethan Hunt._

Batty: _Oh, I get it!_

Me: _Read and review!_


	3. Bloom's Discovery

**Ch. 2**

Bloom continued to fly towards the canopy, and when she broke through the leaves, she was blinded by a bright light. She immediately retreated for the trees and grabbed a leaf for shade.

Under her leaf, Bloom looked around in amazement. One thing that caught her attention was a large mountain miles from where she was. She found something she never saw before: smoke. Bloom just stared at the smoke, trying to figure out what it was.

Back in the trees, the fairies, Ryan, Sky, and the TMNT waited for Bloom. "Is she okay up there?" Layla asked.

"She'd better be," Raphael muttered as a Spearow flew past them, "cuz nobody's been above the canopy."

Sky saw the Spearow flying to where Bloom was, and he shouted, "Bloom! Bloom, look out!"

Bloom overheard Sky, and she gasped when she saw the Spearow flying for her. She darted back into the trees with the Spearow in hot pursuit, scaring the TMNT. Finally, Sky grabbed her and held her tight against him. The two watched the Spearow fly off into the trees.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Musa asked when she, Ryan, and the other fairies came over.

The TMNT flew up to the group. "Dude, are you crazy going up the canopy?" Mikey asked. But Bloom just responded with an astounded look.

"Bloom, what is it?" Sky asked.

"I've got to tell Charlotte!" Bloom responded excitedly.

"Tell Charlotte what?" But instead of getting an answer, Sky saw Bloom and her friends fly off. "Hey! What did you see...up there?"

* * *

With her friends behind her, Bloom headed for Charlotte's tree. "What's going on, Bloom?" Stella asked.

Before Bloom could answer, the group was stopped by Pinky and Terry (the flamingos from earlier). "Halt! Who goes there?" Terry shouted.

"Hey, girls and falcon!" Pinky greeted.

"Okay, what's the password?" Terry joked.

Bloom frowned. "C'mon, you guys! We don't have time for this!" She tried to fly past the flamingos.

"Hey, is that the password?" Terry asked. "Can't let you go through!"

But Bloom and the others did just that. "Bye!" they all said.

"Bye! That's it!" Pinky said. "That's the password!"

"That's ridiculous, Pinky!" Terry shouted, shaking his head.

* * *

Inside Charlotte's tree, Bloom and her friends are surrounded by bright flora and some webs here and there. Of course, Charlotte would be around here.

"Charlotte, you won't believe what I found up in the canopy!" Bloom began.

"It must be big," Stella noted.

"It was a whole other world!" Bloom continued. "The sky went on forever, and way over in the distance as far as I can see, there's an enormous rock! It was like a..."

Suddenly, Charlotte emerged from mushrooms. "Mountain? That was Mount Warning."

"And next to it was..." Bloom said, thinking about the smoke. "I don't know. It was some strange black cloud rising next to it."

"Sounds like smoke to me," Ryan said.

"What's smoke?" Bloom asked.

Charlotte said, "Oh, there are many things in this world you probably won't get to know about, Bloom." She picked up a tiny seed from a nearby flower. "There are worlds within worlds, Bloom." She went over to a rotting tree stump with Bloom and the others following her.

"Everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands in the web of life," Charlotte informed the group. She laughed a bit. "No pun intended since I am a spider and all. Now, back to business. The web of life, as you all know, is the balance between forces of destruction..." The tree stump crumbled a little as she and the group made it to the top of the stump. "...and the magic forces of creation."

After placing the seed on the stump, Charlotte took Bloom's hand and placed it on the seed. "Help it grow."

Bloom closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Some vines emerged from the seed, but in just a few seconds, they retreated back inside.

Bloom frowned in disappointment. "Why can't I do it?"

Charlotte and Flora combined their powers to make the seed grow. The vines reemerged and covered the entire tree stump, making it stable again.

Flora patted Bloom's back to comfort her. "Don't feel bad, Bloom. Everyone can call upon the magic powers within the web of life."

"She's right," Charlotte agreed, nodding her head. "You just have to find it within yourself."

Smiling a bit, Bloom said, "I want to, Charlotte. You know I do."

Ryan's head perked up when he thought of something. "Hey, I was thinking about that smoke Bloom mentioned earlier. Do you think it could be...Pitch?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, there's not a force in nature that will release him, and there's no poison on which he could feed on to grow more powerful. You and I know very well that Pitch is trapped for all time." She climbed into a web, and she turned to the group and said, "Now, that's enough for today."

"But what could've caused the smoke?" Bloom asked.

"Now, now, off with you!" Charlotte told them.

"But Charlotte..." Seeing that Charlotte had the last word, Bloom just sighed. "Let's go, guys." She and her friends flew out of Charlotte's tree.

After the group had left, Charlotte left her web and crawled onto a tree branch. Using her powers, she parted the trees to reveal Mt. Warning and the trail of smoke. "Pitch!" she softly said to herself. _Maybe Bloom and her friends were right..._

Batty: _Another chapter done and over with!_

Me: _Here's another thing I thought I would like to tell the readers. Originally, I thought about having a certain nightmare fuel-_

Batty: _Don't tell me!_

Me: _...anyway, I thought about having a certain character show up in the next chapter, but after watching the actual movie with the commentary, I decided to just have him appear in the fic as he would do in the movie...not without some slight modifications._

Batty: _Sounds like a good plan! Read and review, everybody!_


	4. Newcomers in the Rainforest

**Ch. 3**

After their meeting with Charlotte, Bloom and co. flew to the tree where Sky was playing with his ocarina. "So what did Charlotte the Wise have to say?" Sky asked.

"She said I should get serious," Bloom replied.

Sky smirked. "'Bout time."

"Oh, and to stop hanging around with bug-headed layabouts like you," Bloom added.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, **"OH NOOOO!"** It was followed by a crash, one that knocked Sky out of the tree.

"What was that?" Ryan asked. He and the others turned to find something flying erratically around the rainforest. The first was an earthworm with big eyes wearing a white/blue powersuit and an electric antennae on his head, and he was driving a small red rocket with two passengers behind him.

The first passenger was a light tan bipedal dog with black ears and a teal shirt, while the second one was a beautiful peach skinned alien with long red hair in a ponytail, and she wore a princess crown and a black/yellow jumpsuit.

"Red light!" the earthworm shouted as he crashed into a tree. He backed up and crashed into another tree. "Red light again!"

"Jim, turn the other way!" the alien said as the earthworm flew erratically.

"I'm trying-**OH NOOOO!"** The earthworm crashed his rocket into a strangler-vine tree, startling the immortals who were in there.

Bloom flew over to the inside of the tree with her friends following her. "Hello?" she called out. At first, she heard nothing, then she heard some screams. She looked down to find a monstrous purple dog charging towards her, roaring.

"Bloom, do something!" Stella screamed. "He's gonna kill us!"

"Okay, I think I got something," Bloom assured her. "May magic powers come to light, I give you the gift of fairy sight!" She shot some magic at the dog, calming him down.

**AN: I think that's how you say the spell. :/**

The dog reverted back into the small dog from earlier, and he was joined by the earthworm and alien. "Oh, what a strange little bug," the earthworm noted.

Bloom beamed. "I did it! I did it!"

"Oh, gravity works." With that, the earthworm fell off the tree, taking the dog and the alien with him. Bloom and her friends looked out the tree to find the three on the ground. They flew to them.

When the group arrived, the dog and the alien got up. "What happened?" the alien wondered aloud. She found the earthworm still unconscious. "Jim?"

Bloom stroked the earthworm's head. "Aw, poor guy."

Suddenly, the earthworm shot upright. "Jim, you're alive!" the dog cheered. But when the earthworm started to act erratically, he added, "I think..."

The earthworm jumped onto his feet as his antennae sparked like crazy. "Dear Princess Celestia..." ZAP! "Pass the probe...all students gather for-" ZAP!

"What's up?" Sky asked, terrifying the earthworm.

As a group of immortals gathered around the three newcomers, Bloom assured the earthworm, "It's okay! We won't hurt you!"

"He's still a little confused," Musa told Sky.

"No kidding," Sky agreed.

"So, what are you guys anyway?" Ryan asked.

"I'm a member of the order Megadrilacea..." the earthworm began, "...yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm an EARTHWORM!" After that sudden burst of energy, the earthworm calmed down a bit. "The folks back home call me Jim, Earthworm Jim."

"And I'm Peter Puppy," the dog greeted.

"I'm Princess What's-her-Name," the alien added.

Four immortals came up to the newcomers. The first was a bald man wearing a black jacket and pants and a black/gray scarf. He's Bloom's uncle, Gru. With him were three girls, one a brunette wearing glasses, a green sweater, and black skirt; another a blonde wearing a pink sweater and a matching snowcap; and a little black-haired girl in pigtails, a yellow shirt, and overalls. The girls' names were Margot, Edith, and Agnes, respectively.

"Nice to meet you," Jim continued to greet, shaking Agnes' hand.

Agnes giggled. "You're funny."

"And where are you from?" Gru asked.

"We came from a biology lab," Peter answered. "And it's a good thing we got outta there!"

"Yes, we're back and we're flapping free!" Jim added. "Let us tell you a little bit about ourselves!" Some rap music came from Jim's antennae, and he and his pals ran into the tree where the other immortals were at. The audience watched while the newcomers took center stage.

Jim: **Yo, the name is Jimmy**

**The logic is erratic**

**Potato in a jacket**

**Toys in the attic**

**I rock and I ramble**

**My brain is scrambled**

**Rap like an animal**

"But I'm a mammal!" Peter added.

What's-her-Name smothered berries onto her lips. "All our cosmetics are noncarnogenic." She was accidentally zapped by Jim's antennae.

"Sorry!" Jim apologized quickly.

Jim: **We've been brain-fried, electrified**

Peter: **Infected and inject-ified**

What's-her-Name: **Vivisectified and fed pesticides**

Jim: **My face is all cut up**

**Cause my radar's all shut up**

**Nurse, I need a check up from the neck up**

**I'm Jimmy**

Wrapping a faux fur shrug around her, What's-her-Name said to the camera. "Seems to have no effect, doctor."

"Get me another one," Peter ordered, dressed up as a doctor. He grabbed Jim and shook him. "GET ME ANOTHER ANIMAL!"

Jim: **They used and abused us**

**Battered and bruised us**

**Red wires, green wires**

**Stuck 'em right through us**

Jim and co. ran out the trees with the immortals behind them.

Jim: **So hear our very words**

**And exercise a little prudence**

**When dealing with...mortals**

"Mortals?" Bloom repeated excitedly.

Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name freaked out. "Where?!" They all huddled together.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO SAY!" Jim shouted.

Peter rocked himself back and forth. "I must not know fear. Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total oblivion!"

"Calm down," Tecna told them.

"There aren't any mortals around here," Edith added.

The other immortals agreed. "They're long gone," Trent said.

"Vanished," Rango added.

"Definitely extinct," Madame Foster added.

Margot said, "The only place they exist in are stories."

Sky called out, "Here's some food, guys!" He held out some berries for Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name, and the newcomers immediately ate them.

"Thanks for the hospitality, guys!" Jim told everybody.

"It's been nice, but I guess we better get going," What's-her-Name added as she, Jim, and Peter started to leave. As they went, Jim dabbed his face with the leaf Gru was standing on. The motion caused Gru to nearly lose his balance.

"Oh, Uncle Gru, is it really true?" Bloom asked excitedly. "Could mortals still exist?"

Gru began, "Now, Bloom..." The leaf broke off, and he fell onto a mushroom. "Aren't you a little too old to believe in mortal tales?"

"Mortal tails?" Peter repeated. "Mortals don't have tails, do they?"

"Nope, fuzzbuddy," Jim said. "They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts. They walk around going, 'Hi, Helen!'" He saw a piece of fruit held out to him from a bush, and he followed it to find Bloom there.

"Did you really see any mortals?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, masses of homo sapiens," Jim answered. He ate the fruit, only to spit it out when he realized that it was sour. He saw Bloom take off with her friends.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jim called out. He motioned for Peter and What's-her-Name to hop onto his rocket, and the three flew off to pursue Bloom. As they caught up with the fairies and falcon, Jim looked at the scenery. "Lovely day in the canopy, isn't it?"

"So where do you think you're going?" What's-her-Name asked Bloom.

"To Mount Warning," Bloom answered.

Jim and co. were dumbfounded, so much so that Jim crashed into another tree. Reeling back, Jim mumbled, "I know who I am, and I know where I am." He flew after Bloom.

"You scared us!" Peter told Bloom. "For a second there, we thought you said that you're going to Mt. Warning!"

Bloom laughed a bit. "Well, I did!" She took off.

"But there are mortals on Mt. Warning!" Jim called out.

"Exactly!"

Jim and co. continued to catch up to Bloom. "Listen, missy, Mt. Warning is the last place a little fairy like you should be flitting off to!" Jim warned Bloom.

Pulling on Jim's antennae, What's-her-Name said, "Look at this! You think nature did this to Jim?"

"Maybe they'd put it on for better reception?" Peter joked.

"NO! Mortals did this!" Jim shouted, but when What's-her-Name let go of his antennae, he calmed down. "We should stay here. It's nice here."

After some time, Bloom found a large, dead field where Mt. Warning was pretty close. She saw that the smoke was now darker than ever.

"Bloom, we've got a problem!" Layla called out. Bloom turned to find Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name back in the rainforest, sitting on a tree and clinging to each other.

"No, no, nooooo..." Jim muttered nervously.

"Guys!" Bloom called out as she flew over to the tree. "Well c'mon!"

Jim thrust a hand onto his heart. "My heart! Oh, my heart! I don't think my artificial limbs can make it!"

"Hmmm, maybe you should wait here," Bloom decided.

"Sounds like a plan!" Peter agreed.

"But why don't you stay here with us?" Jim asked. Bloom just kissed Jim on the forehead.

"We'll keep you company," Stella offered. "Be careful, Bloom."

"Don't worry, guys," Bloom assured everybody. "I'll be right back."

As Bloom flew for the field, Jim muttered, "Why do I not believe you?"

Me: _Whew! Another chapter done...and that's all I wanna say._

Batty: _Read and review!_


	5. Encountering Mortals

**Ch. 4**

Bloom flew out into the field, heading straight for Mt. Warning and the smoke. Midway through, she stopped when she heard a noise in the distance. Heading right toward her was a swarm of black crows, and she had to shield herself when they zoom right past her.

Startled, Bloom quickly flew for the forest on the other side of the field to catch her breath. She placed her hand onto a tree, but she found that it felt unusually wet. She pulled her hand back and gasped at the sight of bright red. On the tree, there was a strange red mark, which to us, it was simply an X spray-painted onto it.

But Bloom found that the tree wasn't the only one with a red X. She flew around to find numerous trees marked with the same red symbol. Curious yet scared, she continued through the forest.

A couple of miles away from Bloom, in a patch of forest where color is pretty much gone, there was a massive piece of machinery that was cutting down trees by the truckload. Besides the grappling hooks and chainsaws, the leveler had a small cockpit filled with buttons that were covered in food.

The cockpit was occupied by three guys. The first was a short guy with only three strands of hair, and he wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe and blue pants. His name was Eddy, who was in charge of the machinery.

Eddy's sorta-kinda-second-in-command was a guy wearing a black stocking cap, a red shirt, and purple pants. His name was Edd, better known as Double D.

The third guy had a buzzcut, and he wore a army-green shirt over a red/white striped shirt and dark blue pants. His name was Ed.

Eddy banged his fist onto a monitor, and an image of one of lumberjacks working with spraying trees came on. "How's the progress comin', Kevin?" he asked.

"All done here, dorks!" Kevin replied.

Pushing a button to find another lumberjack, Eddy asked, "Ya done, Rolf?"

"Okey-dokey!" Rolf replied, giving a thumbs up.

Eddy pushed the button again. "How 'bout you, Ethan?" But when the monitor turned back on, he found nobody. "Ethan?" He turned the microphone on, loud enough for Bloom to hear. "Ethan! Ethan! ETHAN!"

The screaming reached a guy with a helmet over his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore blue/red hovering like skating shoes, necklace with a bat emblem with yellow outline (which it is from Batman on it), a blue shirt, and gray shorts. His name was Ethan Tidwell. He turned off his iPod when he heard Eddy.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the big deal?" Ethan demanded.

"You finished marking those trees yet?" Eddy asked.

"Getting to it! Don't have a cow, 'kay?" With that, Ethan went deeper into the forest.

Back at the cockpit, Eddy grumbled, "Huh, whaddya expect of a city boy? They're all smart alecks!"

"But Eddy, aren't you on the same boat?" Double D asked.

Before Eddy could make a sarcastic answer, Ed yelled stupidly, "CITY BOOOIII! CITY BOOOIII!"

**AN: I kinda had that idea from Gravity Falls. XD**

"Ed, we get it!" Eddy shouted.

"Sorry, I thought you forgot!" Ed answered happily. Eddy just facepalmed himself.

* * *

Nearby Ethan's workplace, a group of four people were trudging their way down a rainforest. The leader was a man with dark brown hair, and he wore a brown leather vest over a white short-sleeved shirt and tan pants. His name was Rick O'Connell.

The second was a woman with curly dark brown hair, and she wore a flowy black shirt and matching pants. She was Rick's wife, Evy.

The third was a nine-year-old boy with blonde hair, and he wore a white polo shirt and blue pants. He was Rick and Evy's son, Alex.

Struggling to keep up with everybody was a man with grayish hair, and he wore a light tan suit. His name was Jonathan, Evy's brother.

"How much farther?" Jonathan complained.

"Just a few more miles," Evy replied.

"But you said that about an hour ago!"

Rick responded, "You know that we've never really been here, so that's why it takes us much longer to get to..." He stopped for a moment.

"What exactly are we looking for, Dad?" Alex asked.

Rick stared at the camera for a moment. "Go ask the author of this. I'm stumped." With that, he and his folks continued down the rainforest.

**AN: Rick's right. I don't really know why they're here! XD**

* * *

Bloom flew to a place where the trees didn't have the red marks on them, and then she heard some sort of music. She hid behind some leaves, and she saw Ethan working on a tree while nodding his head to the iPod's music. Bloom was surprised to see a human mortal up close.

Ethan, on the other hand, was finishing spraying a mark on a tree when he noticed something on the corner of his eye. He turned to find a large, tall, black tree with long limbs. Everything around it seemed dead and bleak. Curious, Ethan went over to it, knocking some tree bark onto Bloom.

* * *

The O'Connells continued to walk down the forest. "Evy, do you ever had the feeling that something could go horribly wrong whenever we're in someplace like this?" Jonathan asked his sister.

* * *

To answer Evy's question, Ethan continued to observe the strange tree when something kept buzzing around him. Annoyed, he used the spray paint to repel the bug. But in the process, he painted a messy red X onto the trunk. Triumphant in getting rid of the bug, Ethan left the tree.

The X started to sizzle and bubble, and a voice hissed, _"Pitch...is...back..."_

Ethan started to walk off when he heard something flutter in the bushes. It turned out to be the same bush Bloom was hiding in while Ethan spray-painted the strange tree.

Hearing Ethan approaching the bush, Bloom yelped and darted out of the bush just as Ethan thrust it open. He saw her and quickly pursued her. But along the way, Ethan tripped on a tree root, and his iPod got carried away by a stream. Cursing to himself (but it's a K+ curse), Ethan got back on his feet and went after Bloom.

Bloom stopped flying to catch her breath, and she heard a loud buzzing noise followed by a silhouette of something large and imposing. What she didn't know was that it was the leveler.

Bloom was so frightened by what she saw that she failed to see Ethan sneaking up behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ethan said as she grabbed the fairy. Once he had her in his hands, he slowly opened his hands to see Bloom up close. He didn't see a tree was about to fall on him.

* * *

Nearby, the O'Connells found some open ground, and they saw a fallen tree about to land on a guy.

"Hey, you!" Rick called out, and he and his folks ran over to the tree.

* * *

Bloom saw the tree heading for him, and she cried out, "Look out!" She quickly said the spell from earlier, "May your magic come to light, let me give you the gift of fairy size-no, SIGHT!" She shot magic at Ethan and the just-arriving O'Connell family. The group disappeared when the tree crashed into the ground. The tree was picked up by the leveler's grappling hooks, then it was brought to a conveyor belt heading for a series of buzzsaws.

Bloom flew around frantically to search for the mortals, and she turned to find Ethan and the O'Connells stuck on a spiderweb on a limb, unconscious. Unfortunately, she found that she was too late to change the spell, for the group was now shrunk to her size.

Seeing that the tree is heading for the leveler, Bloom quickly tried to pull the mortals out of the spiderweb, only to get stuck herself. She gasped as the buzzsaws came closer and closer, and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Bloom and the mortals were yanked out of the web just before they met their deaths. She looked up to find that Jim and his pals had saved her, and her friends were trailing behind them.

"Lift, I will lift!" Jim said as he flew for the rainforest.

As they reached the safety of the rainforest, Jim scolded, "I told ya! 'Bad idea!' I said! Did you take me seriously? Nooo, don't listen to Jim, nuh-uh."

Peter found Ethan and the O'Connells. "Hey, did we get extra passengers?"

Jim looked down. "Oh, who do we have here?" He observed the mortals. "Uh...I don't think immortals wear clothes like that."

Suddenly, it dawned on Jim and his pals. "MORTALS!" Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name screamed.

Bloom saw an upcoming tree. "A tree!"

Of course, Jim crashed his rocket into the tree, flinging Ethan and O'Connells onto a tree limb.

Bloom flew over to the mortals, who were still unconscious. She knelt down next to Ethan, and she found something hanging out of Rick's pocket. She carefully pulled it out, revealing it to be a pocket knife. She tipped it over a bit to make the blade fall out a bit.

Leaning over Ethan, Bloom found something in his pocket as well. She pulled it out, and she found a wallet that had several pictures. She giggled at them.

Taking the knife, Bloom pulled out the blade just as Ethan and the O'Connells woke up. They freaked out and started backing up against the tree.

"Take whatever you want!" Ethan shouted. "I won't tell the cops!"

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked, pointing the knife at Ethan, scaring him more.

"We're fine," Rick answered, carefully taking the knife away from Bloom. "What's going on here?"

"The monster! It tried to eat you!" Bloom said.

"Monster?" Ethan repeated.

At that moment, Bloom's friends came up from behind her. "We saved you," Musa said.

"Actually, most of the credit belongs to Jim," Tecna added.

Ryan looked around a bit. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Jim?" Bloom called out as she flew off to find Jim and co. She found Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name clinging to some branches and just starting to wake up.

"Jim, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

Rubbing his sore head, Jim replied, "Sonic interference, what a nightmare...I thought I saw some mortals..." He looked down to find Ethan and the O'Connells starting to get back on their feet.

"AHH! MORTALS!" Jim screamed, and he slipped off his branch, taking Bloom with him. Peter and What's-her-Name jumped after them.

"Those are mortals?" Stella asked.

"Yes, and they must suffer the consequences!" Jim shouted as he shook Bloom. "Kill them! Restrain them! Medicate them! Make them eat dirt!"

Thinking that Jim was trying to hurt Bloom, Rick carefully pulled out his knife.

After letting go of Bloom, Jim puffed up his muscles to make himself look more intimidating. "Puff up! Puff up! They hate that!"

Peter threw punches at the air. "C'mon! Let's see what you got, you creeps!"

"Fight like a man!" What's-her-Name added.

Rick ran over to the three with his knife, scaring them. "Don't worry, I got them scared!" he assured everybody as he waved his knife at them.

"I have no claws, but beware!" Jim threatened.

"Will you all just calm down?" Bloom demanded.

"They tried to kill you!" Jim and co., Ethan, and the O'Connells shouted at the same time. They glared at each other. "I did not! You did!"

Ryan used his wing to pry the groups apart. "Hold on!"

"Listen, if anyone was trying to kill us, it was that horrible monster!" Bloom told everybody.

"Monster?" Jonathan repeated. "What monster are you talking about?"

"The one that ate the tree," Flora said sadly. "It was terrible."

"Tree?" Ethan asked. Then he remembered what had happened earlier. "The leveler...wait, am I dead?"

"No," Layla assured him.

"We can fix that for ya!" What's-her-Name added, punching her fist into her open hand.

Alex came up to Bloom and asked, "What exactly are you? Are you some kind of fairy?"

Bloom nodded. "Of course, I am. Are you really mortals?"

Ethan shrugged. "Last time I checked. Listen, it's nice of you to save me and a bunch of strangers, but I really got to-" He was cut short when he fell off the branch and fell for the rainforest below.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jonathan shouted, then he jumped off the branch.

"Oh no, you don't!" Evy shouted as she, her husband, and her son followed him.

Bloom turned to her friends. "Guys, we gotta find them! There's no way they could survive on their own!"

"Not us!" Jim snapped defiantly while Peter and What's-her-Name folded their arms.

"C'mon, for us...please?" Bloom begged.

Sighing in defeat, Jim said, "Fine, we'll help ya. After all, we're friends, right?" With that, Jim and his pals jumped onto his rocket and flew for the ground while Bloom and her friends flew in another direction.

Me: _Okay, another chapter done. Now the next one's gonna be a doozy..._

Batty: _Nightmare fuel jitters?_

Me: _Exactly. Read and review!_


	6. A Predator Lurks in Magix

**Ch.** **5**

After flying for a while, Jim and co. landed on the ground. Putting his rocket away, Jim told everybody, "C'mon, let's go." As they walked, he kept calling out, "MORTALS! MORTALS, OLLY-OLLY OXEN-FREE!"

Peter stopped and said, "Hey, let's look in there!" He was pointing to a cave in which the opening was covered in red flowers with black speckles. Looking at the flowers, Peter said, "Huh, for a cave, it sure does have an interesting taste in decoration."

"You said it, fuzzbuddy," Jim agreed. He stooped to sniff the flowers. "Ahhh, smells great!"

"You're right, Jim," What's-her-Name said as she and Peter sniffed the flowers for a few seconds. "Okay, now let's go."

Taking a twig and lighting it with his raygun, Jim motioned for his pals to follow him into the cave. Once inside, they started to wish that they should've stayed outside. The cave floor was littered with skeletons of various animals and possibly humans.

Trembling as they ventured deep into the cave, Peter said, "Boy, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies! Maybe we should get the heck outta dodge!"

"No, Peter," Jim told him, "we gotta help Bloom find those mortals. Besides, after we find them, our problems will soon be over!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew his torch out, leaving the three into pitch blackness. Jim screamed as Peter turned into a monster. Fortunately, What's-her-Name was quick enough to tickle Peter back to normal.

"Thanks! I needed that!" Peter sighed with relief.

Jim turned to see another pair of eyes in front of him. "Hey, Peter, I thought we tickled you back to-"

"That's not me, Jim!" Peter interrupted, his voice shaking.

"Then who..." Jim trailed off when something grabbed him, Peter, and What's-her-Name at the same time.

"You were saying?" a voice asked.

Something sharp poked at Jim. "What kind of lunch are you?" the voice asked.

"Hey, watch the-" Jim started to say, but then he realized who/what he was talking to. "Oh no..."

Outside of the cave, Jim and co.'s screams can be heard just as the O'Connells arrived.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Jonathan said.

Evy saw the flowers. "That's odd. I don't think flowers grow that big." She was just about to come closer when a voice said, "Hey, stay away from those!" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Rick pulled a gun out of his vest. "Who said that?"

The voice belonged to a bird up in a tree, baffling the O'Connells. "That's the Preying Lotus. The beast who lurks in the cave uses them for his own sick purposes."

At that moment, Ethan came flying down, riding on a leaf. "Whoa! That was awesome!"

"How did you..." Rick began, then he heard some footsteps coming from the cave. "We'd better get outta here!" He grabbed Alex and Evy, and a frightened Jonathan followed them.

**AN: Okay, here I go...*shudders***

Left alone, Ethan stared into the cave to see what the commotion's about. Then he heard someone inside.

**Oh, I seem to get the munchies**

**This time each and every day**

**Who charges into the food chain**

**Like a warm-blooded gourmet**

Jonathan clung to Rick and Evy, scared out of his wits.

**Stalking into the dawn**

**Til something comes in view**

**If I'm gonna eat somebody**

**It might was well be you**

At that moment, a black muscular werewolf emerged from the cave. His name was Van Helsing.

A monkey, who appeared to be hypnotized by something, popped out of the flowers. "Hit it!"

Van Helsing saw a scared-messless Ethan at his feet, and he gave him a hungry look.

Van Helsing: **I've a basic inclination**

**A very primal need**

**To inspect the vegetation**

**For a kid or anything**

Screaming, Ethan ran away from the cave with Van Helsing chasing after him. The O'Connells ran after them. Ethan found himself on a log with his predator in pursuit.

Van Helsing: **I just can't control this hunger**

**I just can't seem to cut back**

Ethan crashed into a Tangela, and when they landed on the ground, he found himself tangled in the Pokemon's vines. To make matters worse, Van Helsing was still coming for him.

Van Helsing: **On my ravenous consumption**

**You're a welcome little snack**

Finally, Ethan managed to break free from Tangela's vines, but unfortunately for the Pokemon, Van Helsing grabbed Tangela and ate it whole.

The O'Connells, who were hiding behind some bushes, were disgusted and shocked by what they saw.

Jonathan started to wobble a bit. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Me too," Rick feebly agreed.

Van Helsing: **If I'm gonna eat somebody**

**It might as well be you**

Ethan ran for some tall grass, but it didn't take long for Van Helsing to catch him.

Van Helsing: **I can see you as a sandwich**

**Or a strange exotic stew**

"I'd rather not!" Jonathan screamed from his hiding place.

Ethan knocked himself out of Van Helsing's grip, and he landed in a slightly muddy river.

Van Helsing: **Welcome to the jungle**

**Such a lonely point of view**

**If I'm gonna eat somebody**

**It might as well be you**

Gasping for breath, Ethan thought that he was safe from the werewolf, but his fears only multiplied when he heard some voices from Van Helsing's belly. It turned out that Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name were not only eaten, but they were also hypnotized. He also saw some animals by the riverbank, also hypnotized.

Hypnotized Animals, Jim and co.: **He's gonna eat somebody**

**What a shocking appetite!**

**Relax, you'll never feel it**

**He'll do you in one bite**

Also on the riverbank, the O'Connells were also trying to pursue Ethan. When they heard what the animals were singing, their jaws just dropped.

Ethan was stopped by some singing goldfish (from the Lorax 2012).

Goldfish: **Floating down the river**

**Like an oyster in a stew**

**He wants to eat somebody**

Scared, Ethan ducked into the river and tried to swim away. He saw Van Helsing swimming for him, and he quickly swam for the surface before the werewolf caught him with his jaws.

Undeterred, Van Helsing got out of the river and saw Ethan and the O'Connells running away.

Van Helsing: **Looks like it's gonna be you**

**If I'm gonna eat somebody**

**It might as well be you**

Ethan ran into a hollow log, and thinking that he had lost Van Helsing he sighed in relief.

Van Helsing: **A tempting little morsel**

**A tidbit of fondue**

**If I'm gonna eat somebody**

**It might as well be you**

Suddenly, Ethan felt something wet and warm going up his back. He realized that Van Helsing had stuck his snout into the log and started to lick him for taste. Screaming, Ethan ran out of the log.

Unfortunately, Ethan found himself cornered by a group of hypnotized animals. The animals tied him up with some twine and held him up for Van Helsing to pick him up with his claws.

"Welcome to the food chain," Van Helsing said as he held him above his head with his mouth open.

"Please, let me go!" Ethan shouted frantically. "I'll do anything."

Van Helsing just smirked. "Okay, you asked for it!" He dropped Ethan into his mouth and swallowed him whole.

At that moment, the O'Connells ran up to Van Helsing's feet. "Oh no we're too late!" Alex shouted.

Looking down at the O'Connells, Van Helsing's face lit up. "Oh, goody! More exotic food!"

Rick and Jonathan screamed, and they both scrambled to offer one another to Van Helsing. "Take Jonathan!" Rick yelled, grabbing Jonathan by the shoulders.

"No! Take Rick!" Jonathan shouted, jumping on Rick's back. "He'll last longer!"

Just then, Bloom and her friends flew in. "Wait! You can't eat them!" Bloom cried out. "They're mortals!"

"What's a mortal?" Van Helsing asked.

In Van Helsing's stomach, a hypnotised Jim joked, "Delicious and nutritious, tastes like chicken!"

Musa flew over to Van Helsing's belly and shouted, "Jim, snap out of it!" Sure enough, it does.

Jim shook his head, and he found himself and his pals (who were also snapped out of their trances) in the belly of the beast with an unconscious Ethan. "Ahh! What just happened?"

Outside, Flora explained, "That was the Preying Lotus. Van Helsing uses it to either get his prey closer to him or do his bidding. And the only way to snap out of it is for someone who isn't affected by the flower to...well, say anything."

Bloom glared at Van Helsing straight in the eyes. "Listen, you! You'd better get them outta there! They're our friends."

"Well, any friend of an immortal's a friend of mine," Van Helsing said.

Ryan frowned. "That's you always say. Too bad you keep being influenced by your stomach."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Van Helsing demanded.

"This keeps happening over and over! You say our friends are your friends, yet you keep trying to eat them!"

Hearing Van Helsing and Ryan's argument, Peter sighed sadly. "Well, I guess we're doomed to die in his slimy, forsaken place." He sat on a lizard's skeleton and pulled out a book.

Seeing the book, Jim asked, "Hey, Peter, what's that you're reading?"

"It's Subuku no Jess' parody of Peter Pan. For some odd reason, what we had just been through reminded me of that."

"May I see that? I think I have a plan to get us outta here!"

Peter handed the book to Jim, and Jim turned to the chapter with the song we've just been through. "Aha! We can dress up as boogeyman and sing the Big-Lipped Alligator Moment!"

"Uh, Jim..." What's-her-Name began, pointing to another paragraph over Jim's shoulder.

Jim read the paragraph. "Of course! You might wanna take cover." With that, Peter and What's-her-Name grabbed Ethan and hid behind the skeleton. Jim pulled out his raygun and screamed, **"Eat dirt, you lycanthropic hound!"** Laughing maniacally, he opened fire all over the place.

Outside, Van Helsing and Ryan continued to quarrel until the werewolf was overcome with nausea. "Oh...I don't feel so..." He vomited out Jim and co., as well as Ethan. They all landed on a tree branch next to Bloom's pals.

With a bitter frown, Bloom said, "Thanks a lot!" She flew off, while Ryan grabbed the O'Connells up to the tree branch.

"You owe me a free dinner after this one," Van Helsing grumbled.

"I heard that!" Ryan shouted offscreen.

Knelting beside Ethan, Bloom asked, "Are you alright?"

Ethan got up and screamed, "What happened to me?! I'm THREE INCHES TALL!"

"Alright, you have two seconds to explain what in the blazes had happened to us!" Evy demanded.

Struggling to find a good way to explain it, Bloom answered, "Uh...I, uh, shrank you."

"You WHAT?!" Ethan and the O'Connells shouted in shock.

"It was something never done before," Bloom said as she started to walk upside down on the tree branch for a little bit, "but of course, that's not what the spell was supposed to do. Don't worry, I'm sure Charlotte will fix it."

"You shrank us?!" Ethan asked again.

"Yeah!"

Jim went up to Bloom and asked, "Catches on quick, doesn't it?"

Looking around, Stella said, "It's getting late. We'd better buzz off."

"BUZZ OFF?!" Rick shouted angrily. "Listen, we're not buzzing off anywhere! Un-shrink us and I mean NOW!"

Biting her lower lip, Bloom said, "Well, I guess I can take a bash at it."

"TAKE A BASH?"! Rick repeated with a "Are-you-freaking-kidding-me?!" look.

"Look, it's just that I don't have a good grip on my magic yet," Bloom explained.

Jonathan facepalmed himself. "Great, we've been shrunk by an amateur!"

Ethan came up in front of the group. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bash away!"

Bloom nodded. "Okay. What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true!" She shot some magic at Ethan.

Ethan sprung up to his normal size, but that lasted about only two seconds before he was shrunk again. Suddenly, his ears grew big.

"Oooh, I love this game!" Jim squealed with delight. "Okay, big ears, so he's an elephant!" Sure enough, Ethan turned into an elephant, then into a monkey.

"Wait, that's a monkey!" What's-her-Name said.

Then Ethan turned into a duck. "Duck! Duck!" Peter shouted.

Lastly, Ethan turned into something unknown offscreen. "Oh my goodness, it's Darwin's grab-bag!"

Finally, Bloom turned Ethan back to his shrunken self. "Well, I can try it again."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" Jim said excitedly.

Not wanting to be put under more torture, Ethan shouted, "No, no!" He softened his voice. "Thanks, but I think we need to see this Charlotte first." He held out his hand for Bloom to shake. "I'm Ethan."

Bloom held out her own hand. "I'm Bloom, and these are my friends Ryan, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Layla. Of course, you've already met Jim, Peter, and Princess What's-her-Name." She started to fly away.

Confused, Ethan said, "Okay..." He turned to the O'Connells and asked, "So who are you guys?"

"Rick O'Connell, and this is my wife, Evelyn and my son, Alex," Rick replied.

"And this is my brother, Jonathan," Evy added, patting Jonathan's back.

As the mortals followed her and her friends, Bloom said, "You're going to love Magix! It's the most beautiful place in the whole rainforest!"

Seeing Ethan and the O'Connells walking on the branch below them, Layla offered, "Ryan could carry you."

"No, that's fine," Ryan said. "Besides, I think they need some exercise. No offense."

"None taken," Ethan replied.

Jim shook his head. "Don't even think about hitching a ride on us!" He and his pals flew on their rocket.

"Don't mind them," Bloom told the mortals. "They don't trust mortals that well."

"I'll say," Alex responded.

Me: _Finally, this moment's over and done with!_

Batty: _See, it wasn't so bad, was it?_

Me: _Yeah, whatever. Next, we're finally going to meet our villain, as well as some modified lyrics for his song._

Batty: _Gee, I'd like to know how that'll turn out._

Me: _Read and review!_


	7. Pitch is Released

**Ch. 6**

Back to the leveler...

The leveler found the strange tree Ethan had accidentally marked earlier, and while the machine was preparing to chop it down, Ed, Double D, and Eddy were astounded by the size of the tree.

"Would you look at the size of that thing!" Double D gasped.

"It looks really tall!" Ed added.

Eddy just blew a raspberry. "Tall, schmall! This one's gonna have us laughing all the way to the bank!" He pulled on a lever, and the buzzsaw came right on as the grappling hooks took a hold on the tree. But the tree was apparently so thick that it was starting to have a hard time sawing through it.

"C'mon, you big hunk of steel!" Eddy yelled in frustration.

"Eddy, are you sure the leveler can handle this big tree?" Double D asked.

"Sure, the leveler eats anything," Eddy replied matter-of-factly as he munched on a Subway sandwich.

Double D rolled his eyes. "Kinda like you."

Eddy grabbed Double D by the neck and snapped, "Double D, how many times a day I have to threaten your life?!" Behind them, the tree fell over.

The strange tree was placed onto the conveyor belt, where it went through series of buzzsaws that reduced it down to a very tall stack of wooden planks. The stack was taken by a grappling claw which placed it on a table.

Suddenly, something happened. A black ooze dripped out of the wood and pooled onto the floor. _"Pitch...is...back..."_ the same voice from before hissed.

The ooze then materialized into a small, baby-like Shadow Heartless. The creature was indeed Pitch. Opening his yellow, human-like eyes, Pitch crawled over to a pipe that was emitting fumes. The creature licked his lips, and he started suckling onto the pipe to feed off the fumes. As he did, he grew into the size of a small child.

But it wasn't enough. Pitch found another pipe, and he also started feeding off the fumes. This time, he grew into the size of a 7-year-old. He climbed up a ladder to find another pipe and sucked on that one, too. After growing into a preteen, the creature went down yet another pipe, feeding on the fumes as he went.

* * *

Back in the rainforest...

Bloom and co. are now at a branch covered with flowers and mushrooms. While Jim, Peter, and What's-her-Name snacked on some berries, the others were on the branch.

"There are so many things I want to ask you," Bloom began to tell the mortals, "like why are mortals in the forest? And what was that horrible monster?"

As a caterpillar went past him, Ethan said, "It wasn't a monster. It's a machine."

"What's a machine?"

"It's...a thing that cuts down trees." Ethan nearly bumped into a mushroom.

"That's terrible!" Flora cried.

Ethan shrugged. "Well, only if you live in a tree."

"We do live in trees!" Bloom snapped, offended.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized.

Bloom asked, "I hope you don't have anything to do with that...machine, do you?"

Ethan was about to answer, but when he saw Bloom giving him a pleading look, he quickly fibbed, "No, no, of course not." He jumped off the branch and accidentally broke a mushroom below him.

Overhearing this, Rick asked, "Should we tell them?"

Evy said, "They're probably going to figure it out sooner or later."

Putting the mushroom back together, Ethan asked, "How can I have anything to do with anything that eats trees?"

Worried, Bloom asked, "Will it come to Magix?"

"No, of course not," Ethan fibbed again. "You guys have nothing to worry about."

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Ethan began to explain. "It's just trapped, that's all."

Remembering the red X's on the trees, Bloom said, "Oh, the machine couldn't go past those red marks. So they must be magic!"

"Yeah, that's it! You're pretty smart for a fairy."

Bloom smiled. "I wish I could learn your magic."

Ethan had an idea. "C'mon, I want to show you something." He found a large drooping flower, and he motioned for Bloom to follow him.

When Bloom got inside the flower, Ethan pulled out a match and lit it. Bloom gasped, then she asked, "What is it?"

"It's fire," Ethan explained, holding up the match.

Bloom inched closer to the flame. "That's fire?" She slowly reached for the flame, but when she got too close, she burned her hand. "Ow!"

"Careful!" Ethan told her, holding her hand. He noticed that her hand was glowing red, but when his fingers touched it, the glow turned green. His own fingers glowed green, then it returned to normal. The two just looked at each other in amazement.

* * *

Back at the leveler...

While the leveler was busy at chopping down trees, Pitch popped out of one of the exhaust pipes. Now, he is the size of a teenager. He takes one last helping of fumes, and he turns into a Neoshadow.

"Ah, that feels so much better..." Pitch said in relief. He looked at his surroundings and wondered to himself, "What is this unusual thing? And how did I get out of that tree?" He crawled just above the cockpit and saw Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Oh, of course. Humans, so clever, so helpful." He went back up on top. "I must take this human thing to...Magix..." He went through a vent that went back into the machine.

* * *

In the cockpit, the boys were either reading or eating when they heard a voice say over the intercom, "Attention, boys. There has been a change of plans. I want you to go to Magix, and make sure you be there by morning."

"By morning?" Ed repeated.

"Yes, and that includes no breaks." The voice, of course, turned out to be Pitch speaking through an airvent.

"No breaks!" Eddy repeated. "That's just stupid!"

"And make sure you give this plenty of oil and-" Pitch continued until Eddy turned the intercom off.

"Sheesh, the guy barely knows what he's talkin' about!" Eddy complained.

"But Eddy, he sounds like he means it," Double D said.

"Yeah, cuckoo all the time!" Eddy said to himself as he put the leveler in full motion.

* * *

After dealing with the guys, Pitch smirked to himself as he said, "Just as I thought. Those humans are willing to do anything I want them to." Stroking the side of the machine, he said, "Looks like you and I are destined to be soulmates." He started his way to the engine room as piano music starts to play.

Pitch: **When a mortal acquires a certain age**

**And the men who feared you no longer swoon**

**It pays to avoid the sunlit days**

**And live by the light of the lonely moon**

**But the moon grows old like mortals do**

**And the darkened years are done**

**So now we pray through endless days**

**To take our revenge on the sun**

The music speeds into a rock-opera sound as Pitch entered the engine room.

Pitch: **When I was a dark spirit against Magix**

**With my own Nightmare Clan**

**I gave mortals a reason to fear**

**The Toxic Boogeyman**

We see cave paintings similar to those at the beginning of the story, but this time, they depict an imposing shadow looming over the frightened mortals and creatures of the forest. That was quickly followed by the immortals trapping him into the familiar tree.

Pitch: **And ****I had a thought out plan**

**To destroy the immortal land**

**And all of the forest and creatures who often thrive**

**Would look better dead than they did alive**

After that brief flashback, we cut back to the present day.

Pitch: **I practiced well with the spells I made**

**I thought my fear would never fade**

**If I could find that recipe**

**To give all of Magix to me**

**It was always my ambition**

**To put my goals into fruition**

**And to gain some small remission**

**From the vagaries of time**

A ray of sunlight strikes Pitch, who shielded himself.

Pitch: **Every little ray of sunshine**

**Robs me of my rule**

**Who to blame**

**Who to one**

**Who to curse**

**You know the only one to blame**

**Would be my enemy, Magix!**

Pitch shot magic at the ray of sunlight, putting it out. The engine room started to darken, and Pitch began his final stage of transformation.

Pitch: **Snuff out the light**

**Claim your right**

**To a world of darkness**

A skeleton forms inside of Pitch, and his skin goes from black to light gray. Smoke obscures the rest of his transformation.

Pitch: **Snuff out the light**

**Neophytes**

**Of a world of darkness**

Pitch parts the smoke, and it was revealed that he is now a tall man with spiky dark gray hair, yellow eyes, and a long black robe. This was his true physical form.

Pitch: **Machine, baby, turn me on**

**All things living soon be gone**

**I could just shout out with glee**

**The pact that we agreed**

A row of shadows of immortals and creatures formed in front of Pitch.

Pitch: **I've really stopped at nothing**

**Murder, treachery, and lying**

Pitch destroys the shadows with just a single swipe.

Pitch: **Whatever**** it takes to keep my looks**

**You can't blame a guy for trying**

After that, Pitch just floats around the engine room.

Pitch: **Snuff out the light**

**Claim your right**

**To a world of darkness**

**Snuff out the light**

**Neophytes**

**Of a world of darkness**

The music can be heard from the cockpit, where Ed, Double D, and Eddy listened in confusion.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

Eddy just shrugged it off. "Ah, it's probably the radio." With that, he continued with chopping down trees.

Back in the engine room...

Pitch: **Snuff out the light**

**Claim your right**

**To a world of darkness**

Pitch saw the furnace at the top of the engine room. Seeing this as the perfect component of his plan, he quickly climbed up the ladder that led to it.

Pitch: **Snuff out the light**

**Here tonight**

Midway up the ladder, Pitch jumped off to fly the rest of the way. Shadows trailed behind him, depicting monstrous creatures defeating the immortals of Magix.

Shadows: **Apparitions of eternal darkness**

**Spiraling in circles through the night**

**Creatures of beguiling blackness**

**No more squinting in the light**

Pitch and Shadows: **Bats and owls and coiled sea-dragons**

**Crocodile and carrion beasts**

**Swirling in the growing darkness**

**Join us in the coming feast**

**Spectors, wraiths, and apparitions**

**Spirits, demons, phantoms, shades**

**Salamanders, serpents, dog-faced devils**

**Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade!**

Pitch reached the furnace, opened the door, and went inside. He slammed the door with a smirk.

Suddenly, the furnace and soon the engine room started to shake. Pitch was then transferred up the exhaust pipes, and he soon found himself at the top of the leveler, bigger than the machine itself. His evil laughter echoed through the forest.

Batty: _Whoa, I don't know who's scarier: Hexxus or...this newcomer!_

Me: _Special credit goes to Subuku no Jess for giving me the majority of the new lyrics for Snuff Out the Light. Appreciate it!_

Batty: _Read and review!_


End file.
